


After A Long Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chores, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After a long day, Steve & Danny calls a day, & goes home together, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	After A Long Day:

*Summary: After a long day, Steve & Danny calls a day, & goes home together, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a long, & bad day, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was exhausted, & glad that the day was over. He signed his name on his last report for the day. The Blond sighed, & went to get his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, & went home.

 

Steve, in the meantime, was making sure that everything was perfect for his meeting with the Governor. The Former Seal was happy, & he knew that he owes Danny a lot for it, & he was grateful for it too. But, He isn’t gonna think about that now, He still had a lot of work to do, til he goes home for the night.

 

It was late, around midnight, When Danny was finished in his office, He decided to the chores for the next day now, so they don’t have to worry about it, when morning comes. Danny smiled, as he watches his lover do his work.

 

“Steve, Come on, Baby, It’s time for all good super ninjas to go to bed”, Danny said with a smirk, as he helps him out of his office, Locking everything up, & head out of HQ, & straight to the camaro, so they can go home.

 

“You drive, Okay, Danno ?”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he hands over the key. The Shorter Man nodded, as he took them, & they got into the car, & in a matter of moments, they were on their way to Steve’s home. As soon as they got there, They had the Mexican Food, that the Five-O Commander prepped before they rushed to work.

 

As as they stripped off their clothes, & got into bed. They cuddled, & snuggled into each other. Steve wrapped one of his lover’s arm around his waist, “Stay ?”, he asked the Loudmouth Detective. “Oh yeah, Babe, Forever”, he told him with a smile, & they kissed passionately, & fell asleep in each other’s arms, It was a good way to end up after a long day.

 

The End.


End file.
